


Us heroes must stick together

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Just some entirely self-indulgent Warden in Skyhold drabbling, M/M, Pre-Solavellan, Size Kink, background Warden/Zevran, the Circle of Ferelden is full of perverted little mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Say what you want about Blackwall, but Leliana is perfectly aware he's not an actual Grey Warden, and with an ancient magister Darkspawn as their adversary, having a Grey Warden around seems like a good plan.Nin Surana agrees, and abandons his personal quest to come to Skyhold and aid the good cause of saving Thedas again. Oh, and get laid, while he's at it.





	1. Big people also need kind little words

**Author's Note:**

> In this setting, Nin Surana is together with Zevran both sexually and especially romantically, but they spend a lot of time away from each other because of the Crows and Warden business that Nin can't or won't take Zev on. With the long times they are apart, they have an arrangement that they absolutely sleep around with others, because life's too short to not take pleasures where you can, and neither of them sees sex in itself as something romantic, due to their upbringing.  
> Sexually, they get around whenever they can (which is often). Romantically, they are fully devoted to each other.
> 
> For background info on the Warden and the Inquisitor:  
> [Nin Surana](https://greensphynx-thecloset.tumblr.com/post/164564082347/nin-surana)  
> [Lyra Lavellan](https://greensphynx-thecloset.tumblr.com/post/169661063302/lyra-lavellan)

Lyra was halfway out of the large reception hall when she spotted the small elf by the wall.

Considering she was usually rather sharp at spotting any movement, and had to cross the whole place from her chambers to the exit into the courtyard, she was impressed with his skills at staying unnoticed. Elves were usually good at that - city elves especially when in a crowd like here - but he was remarkable.

Leliana would love to have the guy as a spy.

Lyra would assume he already was one of Leliana's spies if he wasn't lacking the uniform, instead dressed in a dirty black cloak, worn and smudgy from travelling. The large griffin brooch holding the cloak closed told Lyra he was here with the small group of Wardens just arrived from Ferelden.

An odd bunch, but Leliana had called for them, getting on their trail only when finding the notes of the wardens in Adamant who'd been hunting them for dissent.

The loud drunk dwarf didn't look like the dissenting type. Nor the noble looking man who seemed to be in charge of the little troupe, or the other dwarf with the cheerful smile on her face.

The elf was standing so separated from the rest, back against a wall to stay out of the way, Lyra was certain he was a servant forgotten about upon arrival. They all needed to chat with Varric and Josephine and some of the Fereldens present in the main hall. It was easy to forget you hadn't given your servant any orders yet.

Poor sod looked so lost, Lyra couldn't leave him there.

She sidled up to him quietly, eyeing the staff he was carrying for the wardens curiously. She didn't spot a mage yet, but they weren't necessarily all here and present. The bump in his cloak suggested he was also carrying a sword on his belt, but Lyra figured that might be his own. He travelled with Grey Wardens after all.

"Forgotten by them as soon as they had someone to chat with, hm?" She offered the shorter elf a warm smile. "I like your tattoo."

He didn't look as startled as she had expected him to be. He just eyed her with a demure, submissive smile.

"It's alright. Thank you, I like your vallaslin too. It is... Mythal's, is it?"

Lyra beamed. City elves always knew of the vallaslin, but rarely recognised them.

"It is! How did you know?"

"There used to be a Dalish woman with the Wardens in Amaranthine," he offered, his voice soft as if not wanting to be overheard. Or shy. Likely shy. "She used to be a Keeper's First, so once she warmed up to a shem-raised elf like me, she was happy to share the Dalish lore."

"A First?" Lyra gasped in surprise. "And she was a Warden? Why did she leave her clan?"

"They were uhm... killed by Darkspawn. This was ten years ago, just after the Blight."

Lyra's lips made an 'oh' as she looked upon the smaller elf with sympathy.

"You were there in the Blight? I'm so sorry, I hear it was terrible!"

A small, amused smile quirked his lips. "All Fereldens were there during the Blight, your Worship."

She startled at the title. "You recognised me?"

"Of course." He bowed slightly at the waist, the perfect image of subservience. "Who would not recognise the Inquisitor? You are a great woman, willing to lead the the faithful Andrastians while being Dalish. I imagine they take every opportunity to try convert you, or simply pretend you are already devout."

Lyra chuckled bitterly. "You got that one right. I don't mind leading this Inquisition but it would be great if they respected my heritage every once in a while."

"Let them talk, but don't let it get to you. If you can let their words wash off of you like rain off of armour, then you can start using it to your advantage."

"Wise words." Lyra nodded thoughtfully. "My name is Lyra."

"Nin." The smaller elf introduced himself.

"I was going to shoot some targets, but if you want you can come visit me later to chat more? My quarters are on the left of the throne there." Lyra pointed subtly, pretending there wasn't a small flush rising to her face at the bold invitation. She was feeling lonely here in Skyhold and Solas was resisting her attempts at seduction. Nin looked promising enough...

"Invited to the Inquisitor's private chambers already, Nin?"

Lyra was startled by the sudden appearance of Leliana.

Leliana knew him?

Of course Leliana knew him. Leliana knew everyone and had been in Ferelden during the Blight. Typical.

They embraced warmly, and then Nin stood on his tiptoes while Leliana leaned in and _by the Creators did they just kiss??_

And worse, now his cloak fell open Lyra could see he wasn't just wearing a Warden cloak, but the whole uniform. A fancy uniform full of medals, and a beautiful sword inscribed with runes and _Mythal, he was an arcane warrior_. Tiny little Nin was an _arcane warrior and a Warden_.

Nin was smiling broadly now, still managing to look subservient and closed but also quite pleased. "It's been far too long Leliana. You look well, the Inquisitor is taking good care of you I see."

"I'm the one taking care of the Inquisitor, Nin." Leliana sounded amused and at the same time they both smiled like she had already lost her argument and knew it.

Nin turned back to Lyra and to her surprise he stood on his tiptoes once more, although he didn't need to pull her down to press a quick kiss to her lips as well.

"I shall take you up on your offer, your Worship, but only after Leliana grilled me over what happened with the Wardens this past year."

Lyra watched them go, standing flabbergasted.

He just kissed her.

After kissing Leliana.

And Leliana seemed to think it entirely normal behaviour.

"So... is the Hero of Ferelden as good a kisser as the rumours say?"

She turned to Varric, jaw dropped almost on the floor.

"Blew your mind, did he? He's infamous for that." Varric patted her back sympathetically. "Good luck with him in your chambers tonight. I have from good sources that he can make you orgasm before you even realise you're having sex."

_Screw Solas._

_She had a Warden and sex expert to bed, it seemed._

  



	2. New Alliances

The teasing had been all fun and well, but when Nin actually climbed the stairs to the Inquisitor's room to find her nervously working her paperwork behind her desk, he knew this was not going to be an easy lay.

Not that he would ever have implied that she _was_. Her invitation had been amusing, but even in that boldness he could see very well that she didn't normally invite just anyone to her rooms.

That, and Leliana had made sure to give him a warning before he left. She trusted him to not do anything untoward, but she wanted to make sure he was aware that 'doing anything untoward' would not be just between him and her Worship.

He could live with that. Nin knew to play nice.

She looked up with eyes wide like a scared animal, so he immediately raised his hands to show he came in peace.

"My apologies, your Worship, I didn't mean to startle you. If you wish to retract your invitation, there is no harm done."

"No!" She stood up abruptly, flushing bright red at her own vehement reaction. "I mean, no, please don't go. I just, I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you before." She shuffled from behind the desk to come to him, and despite all her shyness she picked up both his hands to hold them between them, looking at him with such an intensity it actually made _him_ uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people actually _looking_ at him, not like this.

"I had no idea who you were when I spoke to you and I did you a disfavour. It was disrespectful a-and-"

He hushed her gently, turning his hands in hers to give them a gentle squeeze. She had strong hands, mostly smooth aside from the distinct callouses of an archer. Just like Nathaniel's hands, but smaller and more delicate. He had no doubt these hands could achieve as much as his senior warden though.

"I have not taken any offence. In fact, I was quite pleased with the way you spoke to me. I prefer not being recognised, and your kindness was a delight. In just a few words you proved to me that this Inquisition - that _you_ \- are everything Leliana promised it would be when she called upon me to come."

"You say my kindness, but I invited you to my chambers in a matter of seconds like some wanton hussy," she muttered, pointedly looking elsewhere now.

He squeezed her hands again, laughing softly. "I have that effect on people, strangely enough. Although most heavily underestimate what I have to offer."

That piqued her curiosity, and she gave him a coy look from the corner of her eye, not turning her face towards him just yet. "What you have to offer? I heard… rumours."

"Why, you wish to know? Only if you're certain, because I'm not here just to show my cards and leave again."

"Your cards, huh?" She chuckled shyly, but pulled her hands free to wrap her arms around his neck, tentatively in the most adorable way. She was beautiful, especially with this bashfully coy look on her face, and Nin was struck by how lucky he always got in these things. Zevran was going to be so jealous he got this score without him around to enjoy it as well.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in close quickly. She made a soft little sound of surprise in the back of her throat, but her shyness did not turn to the anxiety he'd seen before. She remained curious, and seemingly willing. Even if he could see realisation dawn on her face, now that 'his cards' were pressing up against her thigh.

Their breaths mingled and he purposely batted his eyelashes at her, playing on the image of 'cute little elf' that he had _before_ he would be pulled out of his clothes. "Last chance, your Worship. In a second I'll be kissing you and although you may stop me and send me away after that, there's no real going back. I've been told I'm addicting."

"You are rather impertinent, for such a little elf." It was her turn to smirk now, and that was all he needed to push himself up on his tiptoes and tasting those plush lips of hers. She sighed like in relief, so Nin boldly took the chance to lick the seam between her lips and deepen the kiss.

She was a little hesitant, but it seemed to be more inexperience than fear of what was to come. Nin had no lack of patience, so he kissed her until his feet started cramping and she had grown comfortable under his attentions.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Her lips were pink from the insistent kisses, her pupils blown wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Would you mind if we lay down for this?" he asked with a small, hopeful smile. "I'm just a tiny man and you really aren't, so…"

She giggled and pulled from the embrace, one hand picking up one of his to lead him to the large bed. A large piece to be proud of - to have amazing sex in every night, if you asked Nin. He doubted it was here for that purpose, Lyra being the leader of a religious order and all, but it looked perfect for the purpose.

It certainly _felt_ perfect for the purpose too, or so he found after crawling onto the soft mattress with her.

They rolled together on their sides, Nin kissing her gently again until she was once more comfortable in the lazy massaging of lips to lips. She was the first to start moving against him for more, rolling her hips up against him in a silent and shy request. He had been hoping for that.

One hand on the small of her back to keep her close and their lips attached, his other hand slipped down the front of her trousers, seeking out the sensitive nub that was immediately ground against his finger. She made an embarrassed little noise and he could feel the heat of her face, but she kept rolling her hips regardless, allowing him to rub his fingers against her and then in.

_Maker, she was wet._

He quickly pulled back, rolling over her and scooting his legs between hers. He sat back on his knees so he could help her shimmy out of her trousers, and then pushed up her cardigan to remove that too. And Maker, she was a sight to behold.

She was pale as snow beneath her clothes, and despite the occasional scar she looked just as untouched and virginal. He knew she wouldn't be a virgin from the way she acted with him, but her skin, Maker her skin.

He descended on her to press his lips first to where a hipbone slightly protruded, kissing and licking it lovingly. He meant to move down immediately, but now he was here and he had this naked expanse of perfection to admire, so he would savour it while he could.

She giggled nervously under him when he worked his lips up, finding ticklish and sensitive spots alike on his way up. He passed between her breasts on the way up to steal a kiss from her lips before giving them the attention they deserved as well.

Rosy, peaked nubs of arousal, begging to be laved with his attention just like her lips. He drew his tongue over the wrinkled up nub on the right, savouring her gasp and the way her body arched ever so slightly beneath him.

His hand slipped down to find the wetness between her legs again, drawing a soft keen from her with just a well aimed slide of his fingers. He could play her like an instrument, it seemed, and he was already loving it.

His fingers dipped in, two at once, curling into the wet heat of her core. Her breast pressed closer to his face as she arched, moaning quietly. Quiet with embarrassment? He could help that, her room was far enough from anyone else to be able to be loud.

So he twisted his hand just so, rubbing his thumb against her clit with one his fingertips inside her before letting his fingers sink deeper again. He repeated the motion, slowly alternating between fucking her on his fingers and rubbing against her clit, until he had her mewling and dripping wet. His teeth grazed over first one nipple, then the other, making sure they would not come down from their tensed up state any time soon.

She was trembling when her hands suddenly flew up to paw at his clothes, hissing demandingly.

"You're wearing way too much! I thought you came here for more than this?"

"Oh, but I'm rather enjoying myself just like this," he promised, voice so low and husky it drew another moan from her by just the sound. "I don't mind watching the Inquisitor coming undone underneath my hands. It would save you the trouble of having to decide whether you even want to have me inside you, and how to politely phrase you changed your mind."

"Don't be a prude and get your clothes off."

Well, that was that. He couldn't deny a direct order from the Inquisitor, now could he?

Nin curled his fingers one last time inside of her before regretfully pulling back. His shirt went first, a loose cotton thing he adopted for the indoors comfort. His pants were equally loose, but for a whole different sort of comfort. He was pitching quite the tent, and Lyra seemed to notice that just now.

"What even- _how_?"

Nin chuckled bashfully as he slipped his pants down, wriggling out of them to toss them to the side. "I was a horny teen in the Ferelden Circle. Enlarging it was one of the least weird things people did to get new and more fun out of sex."

"But it's _huge_. It's- it's as big as your arm!"

"I know," he preened, giving it a few cursory strokes. "This is the moment you can tell me you changed your mind, by the way."

"By June, I surely did _not_."

Her eyes were wide at her won declaration, and Nin couldn't help but grin.

"Very well. Let me prepare you for a little longer though, I don't want to hurt you. If I let you peak first you'll be all relaxed and wet and it'll fit just fine." He dipped down again, this time deeper, finally laving her folds with his tongue. "Oh and I should mention… Wardens are known for their stamina. If you start getting sore because I take too long, just give me a warning and I can use a spell to make it stop hurting."

She visibly gulped, eyes almost crossed as she was still trying to watch his heavy cock between his legs despite his body now obscuring the view. After a few long seconds of him not licking, she finally nodded.

"N-noted. But if I walk funny tomorrow, I expect your backup."

He grinned and licked her with a flat tongue. "Noted as well."


	3. Big as my arm

"Pardon me, may I?"

Nin looked up to find a Tevinter man with a smile like he was about to get to the cream, one hand next to Nin's arm and miming to squeeze it.

Nin smiled his bashful smile and held his arm away from his body in invitation. "Be my guest."

The Tevinter gave his bicep a reverent squeeze, humming a small but theatrical little moan. "Oh my. Oh my that is _quite_ an arm."

"Maker's hairy balls, I'm out." On Nin's other side Nathaniel knocked back the remainder of his ale and stood abruptly. "Have fun with your arm fondler Commander. Try not to break him."

"Don't worry Nate, that was only one time and it was just Anders," Nin simpered, giving his Warden a small mock salute as goodbye.

"So, my arm had your approval, my dear sir? Nin Surana, by the way." He smiled and batted his eyelashes, the perfect image of coy but submissive seduction.

"Dorian of house Pavus, most recently from Minrathous. My... _friend_ , the Iron Bull, will join us in a minute after he checked up on his men. I'm just here to verify this story I heard."

"My pleasure, master Dorian." Nin inclined his head respectfully, but the man's face scrunched up in disgust immediately.

"Please, just Dorian is fine."

Nin smiled angelically. A good Tevinter so far, he'd met only very few of those before. "Very well, just Dorian. Tell me, what story do you want verified that has to do with my arm? If you wish the tale of how I slew the Archdemon Urthemiel, I'm certain Leliana can regale that story much better."

"Interesting as that would be, I'm here specifically for something our dear Inquisitor Lavellan told me. You see, she and I are quite close, and I want nothing but the best for her. She's been trying to seduce this stuck up bald apostate but he has luckily been resisting her. I was just about to try play matchmaker between her and Commander Cullen, but then she comes to me with this outrageous story about a small elf with a big staff."

"Commander Cullen?" Nin pursed his lips thoughtfully. "What a shame, I wish I'd known this earlier. I was able to relieve her of some stress, but having someone at her back would be much better for her." He grinned cheekily, looking up at Dorian from under his lashes. "Plus, she'll be ruined for him now. He's more the size of his big toe rather than his arm."

Dorian barked out a surprised laugh, just as a gigantic qunari with wide set horns joined them at the table with a round of ale for them.

"Cheers, round's on me! I'm the Iron Bull, you must be Surana."

"Nin is fine," he answered, his voice nearly a whisper compared to the Bull's booming personality.

"You asked if he was good for Lyra yet?"

"I was getting to it." Dorian gave Bull an annoyed look.

"I don't believe I hurt her Worship," Nin promised. "I made sure to give her a way out at every point and she seemed rather pleased. If she was not happy with my... _arm_ , she certainly did not show it."

Dorian gave him a suspicious look before relaxing, reaching out to fondle Nin's bicep again. "Alright, I'll believe you, but I am rather jealous."

"Jealous?" Nin echoed, as if he didn't know what Dorian meant with his seductive tone and implicit eyeing of Nin's body.

"Such a small elf... such a strong arm..." Dorian licked his lips and sighed. "And she was the one to get a taste."

"I doubt you are lacking on the strong arms available to you, Dorian." Nin gave Bull a pointed look, inciting a wild grin on the qunari's face.

"Dorian simply has an appetite for more, and I don't disagree. I'd love to get my hands all over a tiny elf with big arms."

"So you are what, propositioning me together?"

"Would that be a problem?"

He offered the Iron Bull another of his angelic smiles, raising his mug. "Only if you'd deny me a good squeeze of _your_ arms. I have just the muscles to squeeze with in mind."

Bull laughed uproariously and Dorian smirked, looking quite pleased with himself as Nin knocked back the rest of his drink.

He liked this Inquisition.


End file.
